


Family continues

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: It starts with love [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Bonding, F/M, Family, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mpreg, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Hi another story about our favourite bat family!





	1. Found out

Bruce- 35  
Clark- 36  
Alfred- 64  
Damien- 15   
Conner - 11  
Tim - 9  
Cass and Steph - 8  
Terry- 5   
Ollie - 37  
Dinah - 36  
Roy - 9  
Jason - 8  
Barry - 37  
Iris - 35  
Wally - 9  
Bart- 5

 

It has been five years since Terry's birth and the family was brighter than ever. Bruce was still one of the best in Gotham for charities and Wayne corporations could not be any stronger and richer, Clark was enjoying the family life and writing news columns when needed, Damien was in normal teenage stages but with a mystery boyfriend, Tim and Conner were still attached like twins but always has time for other things, Cass and Steph were still innocent as ever and Terry is enjoying school and making new friends. Their friends was always visiting and they all went on trips together as a family. Iris and Barry had another little boy and called him Bart,Ollie and Dinah was still having the banter with their children, mostly Roy. Even in costume their lives were going on strong, even Damien was out with his parents as Batboy, Conner and Tim were still young but bruce agreed to training. Roy and Jason was out with their parents Roy know as speedy and Jason known as red hood. Wally had Barry's powers and named himself kidflash for the time being. 

 

Bruce was looking over his papers when he noticed Clark was staring into space in his favourite chair. "You okay Clark?" Clark looked up and blinked. "Yeah..... I'm fine" Bruce didn't believe him and went to his husbands side. "What is it?" Clark looked into Bruce's eyes and signed. "Bruce you love our life right now don't you?" Bruce sat straight and gave Clark a weird look. "Of course I do. You and the children are the main people in my life." Clark smiled and held Bruce's hand. "I'm glad to hear that." Bruce kissed Clarks cheek and went to kiss Clarks neck but Clark stopped him. "Bruce I hear another heart beat." Bruce stopped. Clark sat in his chair silently and waited. Bruce pulled himself away and looked in Clarks eyes. "What?" Clark looked nervous. "I hear another heart beat." Bruce pulled away completely and looked at his stomach, he felt his trousers tight but thought he was gain extra weight. Bruce ran his hand around his belly. It was slightly round. "Are you saying I'm pregnant again?" Bruce asked with a annoyed tone. Clark nodded. Bruce stood up and looked in the mirror and noticed it more. His stomach was more of a round shape, but it was almost non existent. "Great..." Clark stood up and walked to his husband and wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist. " it's a bad thing, you said it your self it was getting boring around here..." Clark joked. Bruce sent Clark a glare. "To be honest I'm not surprised anymore" "really?" Bruce nodded. "Yeah and your getting snipped!" Clark stepped back. "Wow! Wow! I'm not going through that!" Bruce walked into Clarks space once more. "Yes you are! I'm not getting pregnant into my fourtiest! Get snipped or no sex!" Clark gulped and nodded slowly. Bruce signed and we to the phone. "Who you calling?" "Leslie to see how far I am." 

 

Damien walked into the house and automatically knew something was not right. Damien walked to the study and knocked. "Come in!" Damien heard his fathers call and opened the door. "Father? Dad? What is the matter?" Clark looked at Bruce and Bruce stared at Damien. Bruce signed and sat down. "I'm pregnant again" "and?" Bruce and Clark looked at him in shock. "Huh?" Damien gave them a skeptaol look. "I already knew that from your figure." Bruce leaned back and looked at his eldest son. "Really?" Damien nodded. "Yes I noticed it couple weeks ago" "and you didn't mention this why?" "Dad got super hearing hasn't he." Clark and Bruce sat there dumbstruck. Damien shrugged his shoulders and left the study with a smirk on his face.


	2. News

The next day Bruce and Clark was waiting for Leslie to enter the office for their scan. Bruce already has his abdomen showing ready and Clark sitting by Bruce's side as always. "You don't seem excited as you usually are?" Clark looked at Bruce. "I am, I'm just thinking about all the fun times I'll be on the couch again." Clark gave a laugh at the end. Bruce shook his head and had a small smile on his lips. "If your sure" "you seem happier this time around though?" Bruce looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Because I know you are getting snipped after this one." Clark sunk back into the chair and signed, he had already booked the appointment and he had to admit they weren't getting any younger. At this moment Leslie opened the door and started up her computer. "Bruce is this the last?" "Defiantly" Leslie chuckled and squirted some jelly onto Bruce's abdomen and began the scan. Clark looked at the screen and so did Bruce. Clark smiled widely looking at his and Bruce's child. Bruce felt happy a bit too, he still was a tad upset about going through this again. Leslie looked over the child on the screen and looked more into it. "Well? How far am I this time?" Leslie sat back and nodded. "Three months exactly." "Great!" Clark said happily. Bruce started to wipe the jelly off when Leslie took off her gloves and looked over the results. Bruce looked over and noticed Leslie had a questioning look on her face. "What is it Leslie?" "After you tidy up please come to my office." "Why?" Bruce asked. "Is there something wrong?" Clark questioned. Leslie put her hand up. "Please just come to the office after you've finished." Leslie left and Clark and Bruce gave each other worried glances.

 

Damien was on his mobile talking to his secret boyfriend when Conner, Tim and Terry were playing with their little bored games, the girls were playing dress up with each other. So far Damien thought it was a nice quite day for once. Alfred came into the room with their snacks and picked up little Terry. "Come now master Terry it's time for your nap, please do not make much mess master Timothy and master Conner." "Sorry Alfred!" The two boys replied. Alfred left with Terry slowly falling asleep in Alfred's arms. Damien shook his head as a new text came through on his Mobile. "Dami?" Damien looked up to Steph. "Yes Stephanie?" "Could we paint your nails please?" She gave him the puppy look and Cass also joined in before he could look away. Damien signed and nodded his head. "Yay!" The twins cheered and start to pick the right colour for his nails. Damien rolled his eyes, he loves his little sisters very much to do this to him, but then again he loves all of his siblings very much the same and that includes to the new one that as currently growing in his father. The girls finally picked a colour much to Damien dismay it was pink. Damien let them carry on as he texted his boyfriend. While this was happening he did notice how much he would like to introduce his boyfriend to his family soon and to be frank he couldn't wait. 

 

 

Bruce sat back into the chair he was sitting in with thoughts going around in his mind. Clark also sat back and slowly reached out and held Bruce's hand with a soft caress. The news Leslie just brought to them was not the best.


	3. Blood

After the news Bruce went to his and Clarks bedroom and laid on the bed to spend some time on his own to think about the news Leslie brought to him. Clark entered the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for himself, once made he sat down on the kitchen chair and just stared at the dark liquid in deep thought. Alfred entered the kitchen with a tray full of empty bowls and glasses. "Is everything alright master Clark?" Clark signed and sipped some of the coffee. "Yes Alfred... the scan didn't show what we wanted to know." Alfred set the tray down and went and sat down by Clark. "Sir if I may ask, what did doctor Leslie say?" Clark looked at him with a sad look. "Bruce is three months along and that the baby was showing some abnormal heartbeat.... she said it could be because of my DNA or that the child's heart is not growing to its rate." Alfred sat back and took in the information. "She said Bruce needs to stay on bed rest and no stress what's so ever until she can get us to see the cardiologist, but since the baby is too young they don't know what the treatment or if there's any at all going to be useful.." at this moment Clark noticed there was tears running down his face. Alfred gave him a handkerchief. Clark dried his face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to here that master Clark... did she give any indication when you can be seen?" "No... she'll let us know soon as possible." Alfred nodded. "I'll prepare a tray for master Bruce." Clark nodded and was left with his thoughts. 

 

Bruce laid on the bed wide awake with a hand resting on his stomach. That tiny little bump that is showing was the only thing helping him not to give up on this baby's life. Yes he didn't want children, but he couldn't stand it if he lost a life that he was supposed to be protecting. A moment later a knock on the door came and soon opened. It was Conner. Bruce looked over to his second oldest. Conner walked to Bruce and laid down besides him and hugged him by the side. Bruce pulled him closer. "You know?" Conner nodded and pressed his ear nearer to where the little life was holding onto its life. "Please stay in bed dad.... we love you and the baby too much.." Bruce felt tears prick his eyes and nodded, Bruce kissed Conner's forehead as a sign that he'll stay healthy as possible. They both just laid there in each others comfort until the door opened and Clark entered with a tray of food and water. "I brought you something to eat, you need to keep strong for the baby and yourself." Bruce nodded and sat up, he noticed the plate had chicken and salad sandwich, with cut up banana and apple. "Thank you Clark." Clark nodded and went to the same side as Conner. Conner looked at his father and hugged him tightly. Clark smiled and hugged his son close. Bruce smiled and nodded they were going to be fine. 

 

It has been nearly two weeks since the scan and everyone in their friends and family group knew about the baby and the diagnosis. Barry and iris knew more about the problems they were going through since they had been trying for year to have a baby, Ollie and Dinah could only imagine what their friends were going through but gave their support to them. Damien took it badly. Cass and Steph didn't understand it completely but knew it was not good. Tim was upset. Conner stayed by Bruce more than ever. Alfred had taking up all the phone calls saying that Bruce Wayne was on leave. Clark was worse with the emotional side of this, he was used to happy and the hope, but right now it wasn't looking that way. Bruce in the two weeks has been doing nothing but sleep and talking to the other children for company. Currently Bruce was taking a nap from losing sleep because of the worry of the last baby they were going to bring into their family.   
It has been nearly three hours and Clark went upstairs to wake up Bruce for his meal. "Bruce? Wake up bat" Bruce groaned and pouted. Clark sniggered and placed the tray on the side table. Bruce blinked and looked around. "You okay bat?" "I think I wet myself?" Bruce patted his body feeling damp. Clark raised an eyebrow and pulled back the sheets, they both froze. There was blood covering all of Bruce's bottom half and the quilt was worse for wear.


	4. lost

Bruce was rushed into the emergency room with Doctor Leslie and other members of staff, they had told Clark to wait outside until it was safe for him to enter. Clark was sitting in the uncomfortable chair with his head in his hands, praying silently to himself that the baby will survive and that Bruce will be okay. He had called Barry and Ollie and luckily Alfred was staying at home with the children, which he was very much thankful for. Barry and Ollie rushed into the waiting room and went to Clark's side, Barry sat to his left and Ollie to his right. “Have there been any news yet?” Barry asked. Clark shook his head and took a deep breath. “No… guys I am scared right now...” Ollie and Barry looked at each other in concern, Bruce and Clark was one of the strongest people they knew and to see Clark like this, it was not right and even they couldn’t help but wonder what he may be going through at this time of need. Barry just wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulder and gave a side hug and Ollie just rubbed his back in reassuring his friend that he was there. 

 

At Wayne Manor Damien was sitting in the study looking out of the window hoping for some good news from his father and dad. Damien had saw the blood stains from upstairs and he would never admit it but he was scared of the little sibling that he may never meet. Conner entered the room with Tim, Tim still had tear marks on his little face a sign that he was terrified of the red marks that Alfred needed to get rid of. Conner sat in one of the chairs while Tim sat on the floor and kept close to Conner. Damien turned to them and went to their sides. “Where’s Cass and Steph and Terry?” Conner looked up. “They are in the kitchen with Alfred, he is trying calm them down with some cookies and milk.” Damien nodded and sat down next to Tim. He hugged Tim close and kissed his forehead, usually Damien wouldn’t show such affection, but in this time of need of his little brother and of his own need he was allowing it. Just as they sat in silence the study door opened and the girls entered. They looked so scared that their eyes were still red from crying. Damien motioned them to come over to him, Conner and Tim and they did. Steph sat on Conner’s lap and Cass on Damien’s lap. They all huddled together and didn’t say a word. Conner and Damien knew that the girls are too young to understand what is happening, and so is Tim really but he is a smart boy and they knew they couldn’t say anything because it’s not their place. 

 

When Bruce came around he woke to see Clark, Barry and Ollie in the room and a quite sound near him. Bruce remembered what happened and his hands flew to his stomach, he looked down and saw his stomach was covered with wires. Clark placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and laid him back down quietly. “It’s okay Bruce, the baby is just getting monitored.” Bruce looked up at Clark and relaxed, the baby was alive, he didn’t lose the child. Barry and Ollie gave him a brief smile and sat next to the bed again. “The little mite gave us the fright but the baby will be okay.” Said Barry. Bruce nodded and let out the breath that he had been holding. He looked at the monitor screen and noticed it was the baby’s heartbeat. “I thought it was a little early for that?” Clark smiled and held Bruce’s hand. “Technically yes, but we were lucky to hear it… Gave us a scare though.” Bruce nodded “What happened?” Clark tightened his grip. “You were miscarrying, apparently there was more than one baby, Leslie didn’t pick it up.” Bruce looked at him in shock. “But-“ “We lost the one baby Bruce.” Tears filled Clark's eyes and Bruce could feel his welling up too. “But the other baby is okay..” Ollie put in. “why okay?” Bruce asked urgently. “Because the baby that survived, was the baby with the heart problem...” And with that statement Bruce couldn’t hold it back anymore, he gave a snob and let the tears run freely. Clark hugged his husband close and let his tears run too, Ollie and Barry looked even more saddened and looked down, Bruce cried loudly and sobbed in Clark's shirt, they both didn’t care they just lost a child and now in front of may be losing the other too.


	5. Everything is fine

It has been a week since the devastation moment that happened to Bruce and Clark, and they were glad to return home in a clean bed with strict instructions from doctor Leslie that Bruce was on complete bed rest. Bruce was laying on the bed with a hand on his bump, he was in deep of thought and wished to be alone. Clark was in the study in his favorite chair looking at the fire, he was emotionally exhausted and he also wished to be alone. Alfred was with Terry baking cookies, Cass and Steph were with Conner and Tim watching some cartoons, and Damien was in his room, wanting to be alone from his family. Barry and Ollie had returned home and said that they will inform the League not to contact them, Clark nodded to an agreement. Barry and Ollie left with heavy hearts for their friends and once they arrived home they told their wives, who respectfully kept it to themselves and felt the sorry in their hearts too. Alfred was the only one in the house that knew what had happened and he too could feel the strain and tension that was happening in the house, Damien hasn’t been told but he had guessed something went wrong, but he does not know that it was twins. Conner could hear a heartbeat but he could also tell it was small and weak. Tim and the girls didn’t understand anything about it, they just knew that everyone was sad. 

 

Bruce laid there awake playing the memory over in his mind and couldn’t help but to let a snob out. Right now there was a weak baby within him and he couldn’t feel but responsible. Leslie said that there is a chance that the baby could have some problems even if it survived. Bruce started to let his tears fall once again and curled himself around him bump, the one thing that he was praying for to survive, even though he never wanted children he knew that this one was a fighter and the last one they were to have. The door opened and Damien entered the room. He walked over to his father and moved onto the bed, Bruce could feel Damien trying to hug him but due to the position that wasn’t going to work. Bruce moved around and faced Damien, he hugged his oldest son and let his feelings finally show. Damien was a little speechless about this, but ignored it and hugged his father close and he too let a tear stray. After couple of hours Damien and Bruce fell asleep after letting their emotion out. Clark smiled at the sight and pulled over the blanket to keep them warm. Clark kissed Bruce’s forehead and leaned over to kiss Damien’s forehead too. He soon left them to rest and went to deal with the rest of the family. 

 

A month has passed for the Kent-Wayne family and they were getting back on their feet slowly. Bruce was now four months and was starting to show more, he still had a monthly check-up which was due today and he and Clark were hoping for some good news. So here they sat waited for Leslie to complete the scan. “Good morning Clark, Bruce” “Morning Leslie.” Answered Clark tiredly. Leslie nodded noticing the look on their faces. Leslie got the computer up and running and got on with the scan. After a few minutes of looking over and seemed pleased on what she was looking at she motioned Bruce to clean off the jell. “Everything is fine Bruce; would you like to know the gender?” Bruce and Clark looked at each-other and shook their heads. “No thank you Leslie.” Leslie nodded and bid them good day.


	6. cabin trip part 1

A few months has now passed for the Kent-Wayne family and much was celebrated. They had just celebrated Tim’s tenth birthday and was just entering spring. Bruce looked down at his seven-month belly and smiled he rubbed the bump gently when he felt the little person moving within him. Clark and the boys were outside running around, enjoying the beginning of a new season. Bruce smiled when Alfred entered the library with Bruce’s usual coco. “Thank you Alfred” “It is my pleasure master Bruce, is all well sir?” Bruce smiled, no matter how old he got Alfred always asked that question. “We’re both well Alfred thank you…. Be grateful this will be the last one” “That maybe sir, but there will always be excitement with all the family around us.” Bruce laughed a bit and started to drink his coco, Alfred left to carry out his normal chores. Bruce watched as Clark threw Terry up and caught him and they both laughed. Bruce smiled knowing that it won’t be long and he and the youngest will be out there very soon. 

 

At night Bruce and Clark snuggled up in bed after a little love making. “Are we still going up to that cabin?” Bruce nodded. “Of course, it is a tradition and we can’t miss a year now.” Clark placed his hand on Bruce’s belly and rubbed it gently. “Yeah, but this time we need to be careful, the baby is still a risk.” Bruce looked up and gave him a glare. “I am very much aware of that Clark, Leslie already said it should be fine as long as I don’t get stressed out or carry anything heavy.” Clark signed and snuggled closer to Bruce. He couldn’t help but to worry. Ollie and rest has already tried to calm his nerves by getting him alcohol, but that doesn’t always work. “Tell me if you feel anything that could be wrong though... Okay” Bruce nodded. “Okay.” Bruce smiled up to Clark and snuggled in for the night. 

 

 

Damien looked out the car window watching as the trees passes them in the beautiful spring light. Bruce and Clark was in the front and he and Conner, terry and Tim were in the row and the girls were in the back sleeping away. Damien looked down at his phone smiled when he received an email from Colin. They have been dating for a while now and everything is going great. Colin understands Damien better than anyone in his family- besides his father. He loves Colin that he knows for sure and that Colin loves him. Bruce smiled when he felt the little movement of their youngest within him, he rubbed his belly gently and relaxed a bit more, for the last couple months he’s been so uptight about everything and now he’s just happy once more. Clark looked over and smiled at Bruce, he liked the look on his face when he feels the baby move within him and he’s glad that Bruce has finally looked forward after everything. Clark pulled up to the family cabin and started to get all the lagged out and into the cabin, Bruce walked in and put his coat on the hanger before going to the kitchen to make some coco for everyone. This was the one year Alfred didn’t come on the trip, but he understood that Alfred’s sister wasn’t the best health. He soon poured hot water in the mugs and took his and went into the living space where Terry and the girls were. Soon Clark had unpacked and had his coco too and they all relaxed together with their usual games and sweets.


	7. Cabin trip part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a happy new yr!

It was now the next day after their long trip to the family cabin and the rooms were still quite. Damien and Conner shares a room and both of them were still asleep, Tim and now Terry shares a room and they too were sleeping away, the girls were also still asleep from their long trip. It was peaceful and that is what Clark enjoyed, Clark has his arms around his husband who was still asleep and was stroking the bump gently. Clark started to think of all the good memories that he has had with his family and couldn't help but think of all the new and fun memories they were to have with the new baby. Clark knew there was a chance that that the baby may have some problems with its heart for the rest of its life but he knew they will be fine. Leslie told both he and Bruce that the baby maybe doing alright now but the child's heart rate was still high and the child looked smaller than it should be. Clark was deep in thought he didn't notice Bruce placing his hand on his on his bump. "Your thinking to loud" Clark chuckled and kissed Bruce on the cheek. "Sorry. Did you sleep okay?" "Yes, the baby was quite for once.." Clark gave a quite laugh. "The children are still asleep. Do you want to do some adult games?" Bruce smiled wickedly and kissed Clark on the lips.   
Bruce laid on his back and Clark floated over him, he leaned down and kissed Bruce hard and started to trail down his neck. Bruce gave a moan of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck. Clark then pulled at Bruce's bed shirt and started on the nipples. Bruce bit his lip at the sensation on his sensitive chest. Clark took the left nipple and sucked it gently, his hand went down to Bruce's cock and started to stroke it gently, Bruce gave a gasp and tried to buck his hips, but due to the baby bump it wouldn't work. Clark gave one last lick to the nipple before going to the right to give it the same treatment. His strokes soon left Bruce's cock and then went lower to Bruce's arse, Clark finished with Bruce's nipples and licked a little of the milk that escaped he grabbed the lube and poured enough to continue. Clark loved the way Bruce was looking right now, red from blushing and gasping for breath. Clark kissed trails down Bruce's belly and gave a big one where he could hear the heartbeat of their child more clear, Clark kissed Bruce's hard cock and and licked the tip while entering a finger into Bruce's arse. Bruce moaned and tried to move around to get kore feel. Clark laugh quietly. He soon swallowed all of Bruce's cock in one and entered to two finger into Bruce's arse. Bruce's eyes shut at the pleasure and he tried to keep in the moan. Clark did a scissor movement with his fingers and sucked Bruce's pre-cum cock. Bruce breaths started to become more fast and Clark knew he was about to cum. Clark stopped altogether and Bruce moaned in disappointment. Clark laughed. He floated up more and brought Bruce up with him. "Clark! Wait this isn't the right time!" Clark laughed. "Bruce we've done this plenty of times while you were pregnant." Bruce gave him a glare. Clark then thrusted into Bruce's arse and started to move. Bruce's head went back and gave a cry. Clark cock hit the spot each time his thrusts entered. Bruce could feel him getting close and kissed Clark hard and deep. Clark enjoyed the kiss and he too felt the urge, after couple more thrusts Bruce came and cried in pleasure, Clark gave one more after Bruce and then came inside of Bruce. Bruce and Clark held onto each other while still floating in the air, Clark then gently returned to the bed and gently laid Bruce down. Bruce gave a tired moan and rubbed his belly. "You woke the baby now" "sorry." Clark laughed and rubbed the belly too, he could feel the strong kicks of the baby and smiled widely. "Do you want some breakfast?" Bruce nodded sleepily. "Okay, be right back" 

 

When Clark entered the kitchen there was still no sign of the kids. Clark shrugged and started to make some breakfast for his husband. When Clark was finished making breakfast and made extra for the children Damien, Conner and Tim walked into the room. "Morning boys, there's some pancakes and fruit for you all." Conner ran quickly to the table and helped himself to the pancakes. Damien shook his head and walked to the fruit. Tim looked up at his dad. "Where's papa?" Clark smiled at his boy. "He's still in bed Tim, go and have some food okay." Tim nodded and ran to the pancakes. Clark smiled and Terry walked in with his teddy bear. "Morning daddy" Clark smiled. "Morning Terry, pancakes are out ask your brothers for some help okay." "Yay!" Terry ran to the breakfast table. Clark shook his head and left to return to the master bedroom. Damien was just finishing his fruit when the girls entered the room. "Morning girls" Damien said. Cass and Steph were still wiping sleep from their eyes and replied sleepily. The boys at the table laughed. Damien plated some pancakes and fruit for his sisters and took his dish for washing. Conner helped the girls up to their chairs and went to help Damien with the dishes. Conner looked at Damien and asked. "What do you think the baby is going to be?" Damien shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know , it could be a boy, what do you think?" "Hmm I would like to say girl... but I think it's a boy." Damien smirked. "Okay who wants to play a game?!" Damien asked. "Me! Me!" The younger children shouted. Conner laughed. "Okay then get dressed and we will go outside a play!" Conner added. The children cheered and left to get dressed.   
Bruce was snuggling up to Clark listening to the children running to their rooms. "Looks like their getting ready for the day, should we be up to?" Clark shrugged. "They will just go outside and play with the older children, we can relax for couple more minutes." Bruce smiled and agreed. He and Clark listed to the children go outside and hear them playing from their bed. Bruce sat up and stretched. "Come on let's get up and get ready for the day." Clark sat up too and kissed Bruce before getting out of bed. 

 

For the rest of the day it went calming and smoothly, but coming to nearly the end of the day Clark and Conner left to get some more groceries of snacks. Bruce was currently washing the last dishes and the children were all watching TV. Bruce was humming a tune that he remembers from his childhood, a hum that his mother once did before she was killed. Bruce placed the last plate in the cupboard when he felt a powerful sharp pain in his belly, Bruce fell to the ground holding his belly, the pain was so horrendous that he couldn't breath. Bruce could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Bruce was on his knees and once he looked down he saw nothing but blood. Bruce felt the pain come again and this time it was enough to make his fall unconscious with one word.

 

'No'


	8. Baby boy

When Bruce came around he noticed he was on a uncomfortable surface and heard a beeping sound, it only gave him a second and he remembered what happened. Bruce sat up and his hands went to his stomach, it was still round and sadly there was wires attached to him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and gently guided him down. Bruce looked up to see Clark, who looked exhausted and pale. "Clark?" Bruce's voice was shaking with fear. Clark swallowed and kissed Bruce's forehead. "It's going to be alright, you lost quite a bit of blood though, but your going to be fine." Bruce was shaking. "What about the baby?" Clark tightened his grip. "The doctors has said that they need to run tests, but his heart has weakened." Bruce bit his lip and started to feel the tears well up behind his eyes. "No...no!" Clark rocked them together and he too felt the tears fall down his face. "The children are safe, Ollie has them and Barry said he'll bring them here when it's safe to." Bruce nodded. Clark could hear the heartbeat of their child and it was only staying steady. "But what happened?" Clark pulled away and looked into Bruce's eyes. "Me and Conner came back to fined Damien trying to wake you, he was so scared and then I noticed the blood... so I rushed you to the nearest hospital and they are still going over the tests to see what happened, they are just waiting for the results." Bruce started to cry again and hugged over his stomach, he felt the baby move, but it wasn't the move he has often felt... it was slow and tired like. Bruce knew now that they might lose this child and that hit Bruce over like a ton of bricks.   
The door opened to his room and he noticed it was a doctor. He straightened up and looked to her. "Hello.. okay Mr Wayne, the midwife has gone over the results and it definite that you are five centre meters, which means you are in labour." Bruce shook his head and felt the tears come again. "But it's too early! There must be something that you can do!" The doctor shakes her head. "I'm sorry but at this stage there is nothing we can do to slow it down or stop it." Bruce started to snob into Clarks shoulder. "But there is a chance that the baby will be alright?" Clark asked in a low a grief voice. "We will do everything we can to help the baby to breath and to stay alive." Clark hugged Bruce as his tears got more freely. "What did I do wrong?!" The Doctor looked down and Clark hugged Bruce close. "Bruce you did nothing wrong!" Bruce cried again and then gasped and held his stomach. "Oh no! No!" The doctor rushed out of the room to get the staff ready for delivery. Bruce let his grief show and held onto his stomach. 

 

Damien and Conner we alone in the study in Ollies home, they were not stupid something was definitely wrong and they knew it. "Damien do you think the baby will be alright?" "I do not know Conner, there was a lot of blood and with father unconscious it seems to be something very wrong." Conner nodded and leaned against the window, he thought on how happy they would have been with the new baby and all the great activities that they would all show the child. Conner let his tears run and tried to think positive. 

 

Bruce panted and cried he was ready to brith his premature child and he could not be anymore terrified. The midwife called for him to push and he did. "Okay mr Wayne your doing so well! I can see the head! I need you to push again!" Bruce shook his head he didn't want this baby to die! He said he didn't want any children, but now this baby was one of the most important one in his life. Clark was gripping his hand tightly. "Come on Bruce you can do this! Push!" Bruce pushed and felt the burning sensation of the head finally crowning. He cried the tears were there and his face was getting hot from not enough oxygen. "Well done! Come on now mr Wayne!" Bruce cried again and gave one last push. There was no more pain a relief just came on him, but there was now cry of a infant. Bruce looked up and saw a limp baby passed to the doctor and they were working around the child, try to get him to cry to breath. Bruce couldn't take his eyes away from them, he felt Clark crying into his shoulder. Bruce was about to lose hope but then a small quite cry came through. Clark looked up and looked to where their child was and he couldn't believe that Ben heard it too. The doctor nodded and motioned the midwife over. "Take him to the ICU now!" The midwife took their child away.   
Bruce want to go with them but he was forced back down and rest. "Mr Wayne don't worry he'll be safe with them." "It's a boy?" Bruce and Clark said. The doctor nodded with a soft smile on her lips. Bruce couldn't believe it they had another boy. Clark laughed and hugged Bruce close, they were gong to be okay.


	9. He is named

Bruce and Clark watched their little boy struggle to breath, he was ever so tiny but yet he had a full head of hair. Bruce feels the urge to touch his little boy to encourage him to not give up, but the nurses said that they need to keep the incubator sealed until he start to show improvement. Clark was holding Bruce's hand for some of that encouragement that he needed but it was not enough. 

"He'll make it Bruce you'll see." Bruce nodded. "I just want to hold him or at least touch his hand" "I know Bruce, but the doctor and nurse said we can't yet." Bruce gave a little nod. "Have you contacted Ollie and told the boys?" "Yes. Damien and Conner were shouting happily in the background, so I'm guessing the phone was on speaker." Bruce snorted. "I'm glad..." Bruce leaned back in the wheelchair that the staff had brought him to come down to the ICU. "Don't worry okay, we need to make sure your blood pressure stays down" "I do know that thank you." Clark gave a hum and kissed Bruce on the side of the head. "He needs a name" "I don't know this time, maybe Mike?" Clark made a face and shook his head, Bruce laughed quietly. "Hmm Robert?" Bruce shook his head. "We'll think of something." Clark nodded and continued to watch over his little boy.

 

 

Damien, Conner, Tim, Cass, Steph and Terry were all in the entertainment room watching some show that Jason picked. Conner and Damien was in much better moods now that they knew their little sibling and father was going to be okay. Terry who is still young wouldn't understand fully just yet, but Tim and the girls were very pleased. The trip may had been cut short, but at least they knew their little sibling and father was going to be just fine.   
"Damien?" Damien looked down to Cass. "Yes Cass?" "Are you sure our baby brother is goin to be okay?" Damien smiled and hugged his little sister close. "Yes my little sister he's going to be okay." Cass nodded against Damien shoulder and snuggled into the embrace. Conner smiled at them and cuddled up to Tim, Terry and Steph. "We're that big family that dad always wanted now" "yep!" Steph answered. Damien smiled happily, his family may be a big one but he couldn't be even more happy. 

 

Clark watched Bruce sleep in his hospital bed, after the long hours and waiting Bruce could finally sleep a few hours before he want to see their little boy. Clark smiled he could still picture their little boy, he is their last child after all and already Bruce is more protective than ever. Bruce started to wake up and look over to Clark. "What time is it?" Clark smiled. "It nearly half six in the afternoon" Bruce woke a bit more before relaxing against the pillows. "Did Ollie say when he's bringing the kids?" "Tomorrow at twelve, don't worry about it okay." Bruce smiled at him and Clark leaned over and kissed him gently. "We still need a name." Clark hummed and started to think over their options. "I really can't think of a name that suits him" "he needs a name Clark." Bruce said amusingly. "How about Richard?" Clark paused and smiled. "That sounds like a perfect name! How come you never thought of it before?" "Just remembered Alfred talking about a old friend that was called Richard." Clark laughed. "Richard it is!" Bruce smiled and held Clarks hand. "He's going to be fine though right?" Clark softened. "Yes he's going to be fine.. the nurses and doctors said he's very strong and his heart rate is alright too." Bruce signed and thought about his little son. He was so adorable, black hair, tan skin surprisingly and the most cute little nose. "When can we see him again?" Clark smiled. "Tomorrow they don't have visiting hours right now." Bruce shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, he mind as well catch up on some sleep before Richard keeps him up all night. 

 

The next day all the family came to visit at the hospital, Bruce was already on his way down to see little Richard when the rest of his family joined him. Damien stayed close to his fathers side he was more wanting to see his little sibling more than any of them. As soon as they were at the incubator Bruce was already touching the glass wishing he could just touch Richards finger or foot. The rest of the sibling group marvelled on how small their new little brother was and Damien and Conner was surprised to see black hair on his head. Damien watched his little brothers chest rise and fall fast it was a bit overwhelming. Cass looked up to Bruce. "What is his name daddy?" Bruce ruffled Cass's hair and smiled to her. "Richard Cass." Damien smiled with pride, a perfect name for the last addition to the family. Richards little fist suddenly moved and uncurled his tiny fingers so that his hand was flat open. Bruce gave a sob wishing he could touch Richards hand. Clark rubbed his arms in comfort he too was starting to well up. He knows they are going to be alright and he was just happy that he has the family that he always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
